Where Am I?
by Cysso
Summary: Kagome's wallet is stolen by a guy...but when she follows him she ends up in a different time. What happens? Does she ever get back? ...plz r&r...OOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...although I am proud to say that I own the plot :)

Oh...and this is a slight remake from an earlier fic with the same name...so yea...

* * *

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

**Where Am I?  
Chapter 1**

"Hey, gimmie back my wallet," I yelled after the ragged looking boy. I knew that yelling would be utterly pointless because this sort of thing happened every day. In Lukian, where I live, there was so much crime that the police force quit their jobs and now, about 10 years later, the crime rate had reached an all time high.

I ran after the boy, through smoggy alleys and around tall buildings, dodging people and vehicles, and saw him run around a corner into a dead end alley. Ha! I've got you now! I thought.

"No one knows this city better than me," I yelled at the back of the retreating boy. I turned the corner, expecting to see a brick wall, when instead there was a gaping black hole. As I stood watching, the boy's red shirt seemingly ran into nothingness.

Knowing I had nothing to lose I ran after him. I don't know why I worried so much; my wallet only contained $15. We didn't use paper money much in Lukian. Especially since the iris readers became popular in 3039. I reached into my pocket to grab my little flashlight that I always carry, but I came up empty. I stopped and searched my pocket once more, hoping that I had overlooked something.

"That little brat!" I yelled. He had not only taken my wallet, but my flashlight and my legal papers. The legal papers were the most problematic because they stated that I was a legal child and had rights for food and shelter. Since there were so many births on Earth the President had to limit the amount of children a couple could have to two. I continued to run after the boy, but as I neared the hole in the wall I noticed that it was beginning to shrink.

I looked on the ground and saw a small shiny coin on the ground. This is odd. Who uses coins nowadays? I thought as I reached down to grab it. Suddenly there was an absence of light. I looked around, but could only see blackness. I couldn't feel my arms or legs either, which scared me. I looked around a little more, hoping to find a way out when I saw a small speck of light in front of me. I got up and ran for what seemed like an eternity, but I know it could only have been a few seconds.

"Ahh," I said as I took a large gulp of air. "I can see the sky, and smell the grass, and – wait grass? Why would there be grass here? All of Lukian is concrete." I looked around and saw that I stood in a grassy field on a mountainside. "This looks oddly familiar," I said as I peered into the horizon. "Those mountains are the same, but not, and there's grass here. Last time there was grass here was a couple of hundred – HEY!" I said as I spotted the boy crouched behind a boulder.

The boy started in surprise as I yelled at him. He almost ran, but then decided against it and stood up, his back straight and his shoulders square.

"Why did you take my wallet?" I asked, genuinely curious, and a little confused.

"We needed the money," the boy replied.

"Money? Why would you need money? We don't use – oh," I said as I noticed that he was definitely not from around here. I knew every kid in this city, and no one I knew looked like him. He was about my age with startling amber eyes, so clear you could swear that they were windows to his soul. His hair was a nice warm brown color and it was constantly falling into his eyes. "What's your name?" I asked. Maybe he was new to this place, wherever this place was.

"My name is Inuyasha Taisho. What's your name?" he answered.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi. Where am I?" I asked, wondering what was going on.

"Well, you are on Mt. Muricashka."

"That's impossible! I just came from there. This is definitely not Mt. Muricashka."

"What do you mean you just came from there?"

"Well, I fell into that black hole of yours and came out here."

"Well, the year is 2029. That could explain the difference," Inuyasha said thoughtfully as he looked over my shoulder.

"Oh. 2029! That's about a thousand and ten years ago! What's going on?"

"Wait, you said you followed me!"

"Well no, not really, um, I was pushed more or less," I said a little sheepishly. Here I was yelling at him and he was only trying to help, I think.

"By who?"

"I dunno, but you stole my wallet, so I guess you can say I followed you. Is something wrong?"

"No one was supposed to know that I came from the past!"

"The past? You mean you were serious about the year being 2029?"

"Yea, you thought I was lying?"

"Well, in Lukian they told us that time travel was impossible."

"Impossible? It's not impossible, just not easy. Finding a wormhole is difficult, and making one is even harder," Inuyasha explained. I nodded as I slowly began to understand what he was saying.

"Who knows about this besides us?"

"My grandmother."

"Your grandmother? How did she find out about time travel?"

"Well, she isn't my real grandmother; she's an older lady that lives all alone up here. She accidentally found the warp-hole when she was looking for wood. I come up once in a while to help her, and she told me about it."

"Oh, well, maybe we should go see her. She should know what to do," I said. I wanted to know more about this place, and why it turned so ugly in the future. We walked down the mountain a little ways before we came to a little cottage with honeysuckle and roses climbing up it.

"Kaede!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I'm over here. I see you have brought a friend," she said as she wiped her hands on her apron. She looked at me and noticed that I was wearing jeans instead of the dresses customary to the women of this time. "INUYASHA!" she said as she turned to him.

"It's not his fault. It's mine. I'm Kagome."

"My name is Kaede. How did you find Inuyasha?"

"Well, he stole my papers and wallet-"

"He what!"

"It's okay. It had nothing important in it, although the papers would be nice."

"No, it's not. Inuyasha!"

"Yes?"

"Give her back her wallet."

"Oh, okay, here. I'm sorry. I didn't realize that I had taken your papers and stuff too," he said with a shy grin.

"That's okay. Well you said you needed the money so have my fifteen dollars," I said as I handed him the money.

"WHAT! Fifteen whole dollars?"

"Yea, I don't really need it. It was just a keepsake. We don't use money where-uh when, I come from anyway."

"Hey thanks."

"Inuyasha, why don't you show Kagome my spare bedroom? She can stay with us for a while. We need to find out how she was able to follow you."

* * *

Kaede thought up my alibi while Inuyasha and I set the table for dinner. I was going to be her granddaughter that had come from Katchki, which was far from here. After we ate dinner Kaede led us to a small room in the back of the house and started to look through the many books scattered on the table and floor. 

"Ah! I found it!" she said.

"What did you find?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, according to this only one object can go through at a time, therefore only Inuyasha should have been able to go through before the hole closed."

"It was closing when I went through," I pointed out.

"Yes, but it closes immediately, so a person with immense power must have kept the gate open long enough to push you through, Kagome."

I sighed and looked out the window. Why would someone want me here? What could I possibly do? All these questions were whirling around inside my head. I knew that time travel was impossible, time paradoxes, and such. How could I change something that had already happened? I sighed again, but Kaede shut the book with a snap and startled me out of the melancholy mood I was in.

"All this sighing is making me sad, its getting late and Inuyasha should be getting home.

"Awwww, Kaede can't I stay here?"

"Certainly not! What would your aunt think?"

"Okay, fine. Goodbye Kaede, see you tomorrow, Kagome."

"Goodnight, Inuyasha," both Kaede and I said. "See you tomorrow."

* * *

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

yay...chapter one is done :)...well all of the chapters are done...but can I please get at least one review? just one? Plz? Then I'll update for the next chappy.

(pst...tell me if I forgot a trait...or put in a wrong color for hair or something)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...although I am proud to say that I own the plot :)

Oh...and this is a slight remake from an earlier fic with the same name...so yea...

* * *

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Where Am I?  
Chapter 2**

The next morning I woke up to the delicious smell of eggs, ham, bacon and toast. I hadn't eaten a freshly cooked meal in ages, since my parents died. I quickly got up and went downstairs into the kitchen. When I got there I saw Inuyasha sitting down and waiting for breakfast to be ready.

"Finally got up, sleepyhead?" he said with a grin.

"What time is it," I asked, barely stifling a yawn.

"Almost 7:30."

"Only 7:30! Wow, that's early where-when I come from. That smells good, Kaede."

"I hope so. Of course it always helps to have some fruit around," Kaede answered.

We then got into a discussion of which fruits we liked the best. Kaede liked apples, Inuyasha liked blue berries or raspberries, he wasn't too picky, and I liked strawberries. Kaede set all the food on the table and we started to eat. As we ate, the talk gradually came around to me and how my world was.

"So, Kagome, you said you don't use money in your world," Kaede said.

"That's right."

"What do you use?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, we have these things that scan the eye and since no two pairs are alike they can tell who you are and what your rights are."

"What do you mean by rights?" Kaede asked.

"Well, uh, since there are so many people on Earth the head President, um, has limited the amount of kids, er, children a couple can have. Therefore if there are more then children are not legal and don't have the...the...the rights to food and shelter," I tried to explain. I don't think I did very well, it was a horrible thing to do, but I had lived with it all my life, and it was normal to me. I knew that Kaede wouldn't like it.

"Oh my, that's horrid!" Kaede exclaimed. Yup, I was right.

"I know, but the humans were using up all of Earth's resources so fast that we needed a way to limit the amount of food we could use a year."

"I see what they were doing, but that still doesn't make it any better."

"I know."

During this conversation Inuyasha had been looking at me, I guess he was assessing my clothing or something.

"Kaede, Kagome needs some dresses or something because pants just aren't right for this time," Inuyasha said.

"You're right. People will know she isn't from this place if she doesn't fit in, and we need them to think she's going to live here," Kaede said. She thought for a minute before coming up with an idea. "I have some dresses from when my niece last visited, before...well, never mind. Do you want to try them on?"

"Fine, I guess I'll wear them. I do need to look the part, don't I?" I said after some consideration. I hated wearing dresses, they felt weird and jeans were way more comfortable. Besides, you could do more in jeans, but I had to pretend to be from this time, and very few, if any, women wore pants.

"Okay then...let's see if they fit," Kaede said as she got up. "You might as well go home, Inuyasha. This could take all day." When I heard this I nearly fainted from the anticipation of boredom.

"I'll just go up the mountain and get you some firewood. I noticed you were getting low. Maybe I'll get you some apples if I can find any ripe ones," Inuyasha said with a smile.

"Don't you dare go through that warp-hole. Not until I can understand why it's so unstable. Got that, Inuyasha?"

"Yes, Kaede."

As Inuyasha went up the mountain with two sacks, one for firewood and one for apples, Kaede and I went upstairs to the bedroom I had spent the night in and we opened the closet. I sighed in relief as I noticed the dresses weren't all that bad. There were no frills or useless bobbles on them and I felt that I could wear these with little problem.

"These may be a bit out of style, but you can go get better patterns later, maybe tomorrow or later today. Want to try them on?" Kaede asked, indicating a few of them. I eyed the dresses with distaste, but decided against arguing and pulled a red dress out of the closet, deciding that it went well with my black hair.

"Okay, here goes nothing."

"It's a perfect fit. Like it was made for you."

"Weird, huh? It feels familiar somehow, I wonder why?"

"I have no idea," Kaede said as she eyed me.

"What's wrong?" I asked, wondering if I had some dirt on my face or something.

"Nothing, you just remind me-"

"Kaede! Kagome!" Inuyasha called from downstairs.

"Coming," Kaede called out so that Inuyasha could hear her. "Kagome are you a Catholic by any chance?"

"Yes, I was baptized as one and know some of the practices, but I'm not a devout believer. Why?"

"Lukian is a Catholic society mostly. I am Catholic so people would find it odd if my granddaughter wasn't one."

Kaede and I walked down the stairs and found Inuyasha sitting at the table with both bags full and something wrapped in his jacket.

"Hey, Inuyasha," I said as I looked at his jacket curiously. What could be in there? Well, there was only one way to find out. "Whatcha got?

"Oh, lemme put away the firewood. I'll be right back."

"Okay. Hmm, he's acting a bit strange, huh, Kaede?"

"Well, yes, but I wouldn't put it past him to have found something he's hiding from us. He likes finding surprises for me."

When Inuyasha came back in he set the apples in a dish on the table and handed his jacket to me. He told me to be careful with it, and that made me wonder even more. What could be in this jacket?

I opened it carefully, half expecting something to jump out at me, but when it was spread out fully on the table I saw nothing more than a bunch of ripe strawberries.

"Inuyasha!" I said, as I stared at the fruit. I practically leapt across the table so I could give him a big hug.

"Oh, you're welcome," said Inuyasha, with a huge grin on his face. I sat back down at the table and wondered why the heck he was beaming. It was just a hug, right?

We ate lunch and afterwards I went upstairs to change into the red dress so that Inuyasha could show me around Lukian. I wondered what Lukian looked like now, and when the development of land started. I should have paid more attention in my history class.

As I was thinking I took my hair out of its ponytail and let it hang free around my face as I brushed it out. How did they wear their hair nowadays? Down or up? I'll have to ask Inuyasha when I go back downstairs, I thought, as I put the brush down.

I walked down the stairs just as Inuyasha finished putting away the dishes. He turned around and stood still for a moment just staring at me. I was just starting to feel uncomfortable when he gathered his wits.

"You look good in that dress, Kagome."

"Thanks," I said as I smiled at him. "Oh, how should I wear my hair? I don't want to make a grave mistake or anything."

"Well, you can wear it in a low ponytail if you like, though, personally, I think you look better with it down. Still I guess it doesn't really matter."

"Thanks," I said as I smiled again. Inuyasha must really like me. Either that or he just likes to flatter people. I mentally shrugged and decided either way was fine for me. "Where's Kaede?"

"She's outside. She said we could go if you're ready. Oh, um, she brought in a pair of her older shoes that should fit you. We can buy you some better ones when we get to town."

"That's great! Oh, I don't have any money."

"Obviously. You don't use money when you come from."

"Ha ha. Very funny, Inuyasha. You know what I meant. I have no way of paying you back."

"Well, you gave us your fifteen dollars. So that should count for something, right?"

"I guess." I really owe a lot to these people and I've only been here for a few days. I nodded and we walked out of the door. We saw Kaede waving to us and as we neared her she asked us to buy her some groceries from the store.

"Here is some money that I've been saving so that you can buy some shoes and the groceries," Kaede said.

We walked down the mountain to the little town near the lake. It was so calm and peaceful. The lake was shining and the town looked so different from what I had left.

I was thinking about the development of the land when a loud rumbling noise jerked me out of my reverie. I glanced ahead and saw a horse-drawn cart rush towards us. I stood there, terrified, when I felt Inuyasha grab me around the waist and yank me out of the way. We fell onto the grass by the side of the road and the cart rumbled past, oblivious to us.

"Watch where you're going!" Inuyasha yelled after the driver. "Sorry about that, Kagome. That must be Mr. Winnet. He drives like a maniac. I think he's going to Kaede's house. Though I can't imagine why," Inuyasha said as he thought about it.

"Why do you think that?"

"Because her house is the only one up there."

"How strange. I wonder why he goes up there."

"I have no idea. Though if he keeps driving like that he's gonna kill someone."

When we arrived at the store we saw a woman at the front counter. Inuyasha went to get the rest of the items on Kaede's list while I went to ask the woman for shoes and a dress pattern. On my way I looked at all the items for sale and the cheap prices. They had salt, sugar, and firewood, items that were relatively rare in my time.

"Excuse me?" I asked the woman at the counter.

"Yes? Can I help you?" she asked as she turned my way.

"I'm here for-"

"Oh, you're here for the new dress patterns, aren't you? Here, I'll give you the three new patterns. Hm, here's a normal one, a school one, and, where did I put that nice one? Oh! Here it is. And here is one for church and special occasions."

"Thanks!"

"You're welcome. Now just go to that desk over there and you can pay."

"Um, I need some shoes could you-?"

"I see," the woman said, looking down at my feet. "If you'll follow me I can see about getting you some. We should have some in your size."

As we walked towards the back of the store the woman introduced herself as Rachel. She asked about my family and background, but that's normal for small-townspeople. At least that's what I've always heard. I stuck to my story and told Rachel I was from Katchki. I didn't get much time to embellish my story because someone rung the bell from the front of the store. She pointed out the door where they kept the shoes and turned to leave.

I watched Rachel make her way towards the front of the store before I walked through the door. I saw a girl my age trying on shoes and I tried to walk around her to reach my size shoes, but every time I would move she would get in my way. She eventually looked at me and sized up my clothes.

"Where did you come from? Underneath a rock?" the girl said with a sneer.

"I came from Katchki," I said. Man, was this girl annoying. I didn't do anything to her and here she is, turning her nose up at me. I wish I could just cut all her pretty braided hair off, but it was hardly the place.

"Oh, right," she said. "Why don't your clothes fit?"

"Um, well, you see, my house burned down, and everyone died except me," I answered and burst into tears.

"Oh, well that's just too bad for you, isn't it?"

"Wha-"

"Kagome," Inuyasha yelled.

"I'm over here," I answered through my tears. I let myself inwardly smile as I sobbed harder.

Inuyasha came around the corner and saw me with tears in my eyes and the other girl standing behind me with a gloating expression on her face.

"Hi Inuyasha," the girl said in a flirtatious voice.

"Uh, hi Kikyo," Inuyasha said, sounding confused. "Kagome, we have to go now."

"Ok, let's go," I said, still sniffing.

As we walked to the front of the store I quickly wiped my eyes. I didn't want anyone to think that what that girl had said would upset me. We arrived at the cashier and put our packages on the counter.

"Well, well," the man at the counter said, winking at Inuyasha. "And who might you be young lady?"

"I'm Kagome, from Katchki."

"Wow, that's far. I'm Matthew, but you can call me Matt. Hm," Matt said looking at the items they were buying, "That'll be $3 for the shoes, $2 for the patterns, and $5 for the groceries," he mumbled. "That's ten dollars, m'lad," he said to Inuyasha.

As Inuyasha paid I walked out the door. I saw a shadow standing near me. I turned around and saw someone I was sure I had seen before. I walked over to him, studying his features. I had seen him in my time. I was pretty sure he had been following me for a couple of months.

"Hello sir, have we met?"

"Um, ye-no, no I've never met you before."

"Oh, I'm sorry to have been so disrespectful then. Good bye sir," I said as I walked towards Inuyasha who had just come outside. It had been him. I would have recognized that accent, and his trench coat, anywhere.

* * *

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

yay...wanna guess who he is? Plz? In a review? (I'm kinda desperate...)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own not the inuyasha

Oh...and this is a slight remake from an earlier fic with the same name...so yea...

* * *

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

**Where Am I?  
Chapter 3**

We walked down the road in silence, each thinking our own thoughts, until we reached the outskirts of Lukian. No big feat since the town was about as big as a postage stamp compared to the one I left.

"So, Kagome, why were you crying in there?" Inuyasha asked with his voice full of concern.

"Well, I had just told that spiteful girl that my parents had died in a fire in Katchki. Did it work?"

"I thought you were actually crying! That was great!"

"Thanks, Inuyasha," I said, as I made a mock curtsey and almost fell over. We both burst into laughter at my foolishness, but soon the atmosphere calmed down.

"Inuyasha," I said after a moment. "Do you know the man I was talking to outside of the store?"

"No, he's new around here. I think he just got here yesterday. Why?"

"Oh, it's probably nothing, but he looked strangely familiar. I think he was following me when I was back in my time. But if that's the case how did he end up here?" Inuyasha just shrugged and looked confused. We continued walking and reached the house just as Kaede came out to pick some flowers. She smiled at us and told us that lunch was ready.

We ate lunch and then Kaede took me upstairs to take measurements for the dresses. When we came downstairs we found Mr. Winnet and Inuyasha sitting at the table. Kaede, after catching sight of Mr. Winnet, told us to go outside and enjoy the fresh air.

"Yes, Kaede," Inuyasha and I said as we walked out the door. As we walked we talked about the reason that we didn't use money in my time and how our lives were so different, yet the same.

We were both orphans, our parents having died while we were young, and we both lived with relatives that didn't really want us. Inuyasha's aunt had four children of her own and didn't need another around, which was why Inuyasha was always at Kaede's house. My uncle could be classified as a hermit, and he didn't want 'annoying children' around anymore than he needed to, which was why I knew the streets so well.

We were so engrossed in our conversation that we didn't notice someone following us until we reached the river near Kaede's house and I was shoved into the water. I was washed downriver until I came to rest on a sandy bank. I glanced around, dazed, and realized I was still in the water. I heard Inuyasha shouting my name, but I had no strength to answer him, and I blacked out just as his voice was getting closer.

When I came to I heard Inuyasha saying my name over and over again while rubbing my arms to keep me warm. I suddenly became aware of everything around me as I opened my eyes.

"Inuyasha?" I said in barely more than a whisper.

"Kagome! You're alive! Oh thank God." I sat up and realized that I was a few feet away from the bank of the river and sitting under some trees.

"Did you save me?" I asked, somewhat confused. The last thing I remember was being immersed in water.

"Well, I just carried you out of the water and up the bank to some grass," Inuyasha answered.

"Oh! Thank you!" I said hugging him. "Thank you so much! My hero," I said jokingly. The minute I said it I realized my position had been precarious. If he hadn't been there I would have probably drowned or died of hypothermia or shock or something. I quite suddenly meant what I had said and hugged him even tighter.

"It wasn't hard, really," he said blushing, his silver hair falling into his eyes.

"No, you saved my life. If you hadn't been there I could have died. Do you know who pushed me in?" I asked, looking around apprehensively.

"Well, when I heard you yell I turned around. I caught a glimpse of someone, but they were wearing a large trench coat. Although I think it was a she. The hair was really long and done up in a braid."

"A jacket? In the middle of summer? And a braid? Kinda contradictory dontcha think?"

"Just a little. Her hair up so she won't get hot, but a jacket."

"Come on, let's get back," I said and turned to go. Inuyasha grabbed my arm and made me turn around to look at him.

"Promise me something," he said seriously.

"Anything."

"Don't go out by yourself, okay?" Inuyasha said.

"Sure, someone doesn't want me here, so I should be careful anyway."

* * *

I woke with a start. There was something that woke me, but what was it? I had been pushed into a river and now I can't sleep? What's up with that? I heard this weird tapping on my window and got up to see what it was. Who could be outside at this time? I looked at the clock and realized it was only eleven. I must have been more tired than I thought.

I got to the window and saw Inuyasha on the lawn throwing pebbles at my window. He beckoned for me to go outside and I nodded at him before vanishing from the window. I quickly got dressed and crept downstairs, skipping the middle stair because it creaked, and slipped outside, making sure not to lock it so I could get back in. I quickly walked towards Inuyasha, wondering what he could possibly want.

"Look, the scare we had today made me realize something. It's not that I don't want you here, but I'm afraid for you. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I know. Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself," I said with a smile. I liked that he was worried about me. He must like me a little, which was good because I found him extremely cute.

"Oh, um, I know you can, I didn't mean-"

"But thank you for worrying about me."

"Huh? Oh you're welcome," Inuyasha said looking relieved. "Well let's go for a walk. We do need to talk about this," he suggested.

"Ok, let's go."

"Hey, you remember Kikyo from the store?"

"Yea, what about her?"

"She wore a braid, right?"

"True, but she's the daughter of the wealthiest farmer in this town, and the ones surrounding it. Her father is head of the development committee."

"Development committee? Like to develop the land?"

"Yes, why?"

"We can't let them do that!"

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked. I told him about my time and how there were no trees or any greenery. The planet was almost entirely covered in concrete, and those places that weren't were so expensive and difficult to get to that only the extremely rich could go there, and everyone else had to live in smoggy cities with tiny apartments.

"They'll do that to Lukian? They can't!"

"They will. We need to stop them."

"Hey, you think that this is the reason I was sent back?"

"It's possible," Inuyasha said as he shrugged. "We should look into it though. Just in case."

I nodded in agreement and noticed that we were walking by the river again. Inuyasha had continued talking, so I turned to him to look.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you, Kagome. In the few days that you have been here you have come to mean a lot to me. If anything ever happened to you I don't know what I would do. I-KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled as I almost fell into the river again. He grabbed my hand to keep me on the bank.

"Are you alright?" he asked, showing some concern.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just tripped that's all."

"You really scared me. You should be more careful."

"You care that much for me?" I asked. Maybe he thought of me as more than a friend?

"Of course I care for you. I've never met anyone quite like you," he said as he grabbed my other hand so that we were facing each other. "You are like a part of me. I don't know how I ever lived without you."

"Oh, Inuyasha," I said flinging my arms around his neck. "No one has ever said anything like that to me before. It was beautiful."

"Really? And you a beautiful brown-eyed girl?" I smiled in response and looked away to hide my blush.

We kept walking, this time hand-in-hand, and stopped by the bank, but far enough away that I wouldn't fall in again. We looked up at the stars with Inuyasha's arm around my waist. He said something and I turned to look at him, suddenly surprised at how close he seemed. He was saying something, but I didn't hear him. He was getting closer to me.

The next thing I knew we were kissing. His mouth was so warm and he smelled so good. Time seemed to slow down. As we kissed the moon suddenly came out from behind a cloud and shed its brilliance over us.

* * *

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

darn you guys...no reviews eh? I feel lonely...:( (I'm kinda desperate...)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:

.:sob:. he's not mine... .:glances around:. I swear...muahaha

Oh...and this is a slight remake from an earlier fic with the same name...so yea...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

**Where Am I?  
Chapter 4**

I woke up out of a deep sleep to the sound of birds and running water. Where was I? There are no birds here. And this bed feels kinda hard and smells like dirt. Dirt? What? I sat upright and looked around. I gave a sigh of relief as I recognized the tree I had fallen asleep under the night before. Fallen asleep? Oh no.

"Inuyasha?" I said. Where was he? We need to get back. Had he fallen in?

"Yea?" he answered as he came up the bank, his hair wet. "I just went swimming. You okay?"

"Yea, you just scared me. I didn't know where you were," I said as I got up and gave him a hug.

"Now I've got you all wet. What will Kaede think?"

"Oh! Kaede," I said. "Does she know we're out?"

"Don't worry, it's still early. You can sneak back in and then come downstairs a little later."

"Good idea. Let's go."

We quickly walked back to Kaede's house. When we got there I went to my room and stayed there until I heard Kaede get up.

"Good morning, Kaede," I said while yawning and looking as tired as I could. I hoped that I was convincing.

"Oh, good morning Kagome. You're up early. Couldn't sleep?"

"No, I actually slept like a rock last night."

"Hm, I see."

Just then Inuyasha came in. He walked over to Kaede and gave her a hug.

"Hi Kaede. Hi Kagome," he said, deliberately, not looking in my direction.

"Hi Inuyasha," I said, wondering what was wrong. Did he regret kissing me last night?

"Good morning, Inuyasha," Kaede said, giving him a smile. "Sit down and have some breakfast."

"Um, thanks Kaede, but I already ate."

"Well, you can sit and talk with us then."

"Okay."

We talked about the weather and the crops. When we were done Kaede told Inuyasha and me to go have fun outside. School would be starting in a week and we needed all the time we had to find out how to stop the development of the land. Inuyasha and I left and went towards town.

"Are you okay, Inuyasha?" I asked, wondering about breakfast.

"I'm fine. I just didn't want Kaede to suspect anything.

"Hm, you are right, you know. If she suspected anything about us, she might keep a closer eye on us. I don't do well with censorship. You are my only friend here, and in my time. And, well, I don't think I could bear not being with you," I said, with downcast eyes and a blush.

Inuyasha stopped on the outskirts of town and turned towards me, grabbing my hand. "I won't ever leave you! Ever! You are too important to me. I have never felt the same way around anyone else," he said with a fire in his eyes.

"You mean a lot to me too, Inuyasha," I whispered as I hugged him tightly.

Just then Inuyasha stiffened and I looked up surprised, only to see Kikyo standing there with a dirty look on her face. She turned around and angrily stomped off.

"What was that about?" I asked Inuyasha.

"Well, it seems that Kikyo is jealous of you, Kagome," he said with a hint of teasing in his voice.

"Jealous of me? Why?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact that you're in my arms."

"Oh, well, she'll just have to deal with it, right?" I asked, looking into his eyes.

"Yes, 'cause you're not going anywhere," he answered. "I will protect you from everything. And I mean it."

After Inuyasha said this he hugged me harder and then let go. We continued to walk, but holding hands this time. While we walked, Inuyasha pointed out the different houses and buildings in his town.

I was wondering how this small town could turn into the bustling city I had left only a few days before. Here there were trees everywhere. Green grass was also in abundance with no streets or gray sidewalks to hurt the eyes. The sky was a brilliant blue with barely any clouds. I could hardly believe that this was Lukian.

When we reached the front of the school I gasped. Inuyasha turned and looked at me with concern on his face.

"What?"

"This school is the same school in my time, only smaller and with less buildings. That's incredible that this building would stand for so many years," I said with awe in my voice.

We walked around some more, and I had the feeling that we were being watched, but everytime I turned around there was no one there. Hm...that's odd. Why is there no one out in the middle of the day? I thought. Just as I was about to ask Inuyasha about this, a shadow loomed over us.

"You kids want to go inside now. Find a place and stay there," a menacing voice said to us.

When we turned around there was no one there. We continued walking, but as soon as we turned a corner we heard the voice again. This time it told us to go inside NOW. We turned around, and yet again, there was no one there.

We turned towards Kaede's house and started walking home. We didn't know why the voice was telling us to leave, but we both thought it was a good idea to follow the commands such a voice gave. The voice had sent shivers down my spine, and I didn't want to hear it again if I could help it.

As we left the village I heard light footsteps, as if the person following us didn't want to be heard. I quickly whirled around and saw Kikyo standing there. Kikyo lifted her arm and pointed a finger at us.

"You will pay dearly for this, Inuyasha Taisho. Don't think I will let you get away with this," she said in a menacing voice. "I know all about you now," she said turning to me, "and I can't be wrong!"

Kikyo laughed hysterically and then turned around and ran off. I wondered what that was about. Then I remembered the day when I had fallen into the river. Inuyasha told me the person we decided was Kikyo had worn a trench coat. I was pretty sure that it wasn't fashionable at the time, and Inuyasha had said it was large. Maybe she had borrowed it from the guy outside the store? He must have told Kikyo, but why? What does he accomplish from telling her? I wondered. Suddenly I gasped.

"Kaede!" I said, catching Inuyasha's attention. He asked me what I meant and I told him of the Witch trials that had happened before my time, but after his. Slowly, understanding dawned in Inuyasha's eyes.

"No," he whispered. "I won't let it happen. They can't hurt her because of me."

Inuyasha and I ran up the hill towards Kaede's house. When we got there Kaede was outside weeding her flowers.

"Kaede!" we both yelled to get her attention. She looked up and asked what was wrong. We told her of the witch trials. Slowly Kaede shook her head and claimed it wasn't possible.

"Come on, it's time for dinner. Inuyasha and Kagome, I want both of you to help." While we were eating it was strangely silent. The only thing to be heard was the clinking of silverware and plates. After the dishes had been washed and put away Kaede sent Inuyasha home.

"Now no more of this nonsense, Inuyasha and Kagome. It's time to go to bed and you have both had a full day. I will see you all in the morning." With that Kaede stood up and shuffled to her bedroom.

"Should we have told her?" Inuyasha asked me.

"Yes, she had a right to know. I hope we are wrong, Inuyasha, but I don't think we are. I don't think you should go home tonight. In case something does happen."

"I agree. I'll spend the night close by, ok?"

We embraced and then I headed upstairs to tell Kaede what we had learned. Inuyasha left through the back door and walked towards a tree close to Kaede's house. There he decided to spend the night.

I knocked on Kaede's door, but heard nothing indicating I could come inside. I shrugged and knocked once more, making sure there was no one in the room. I left the room and went into my own.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

THANK YOU _INUYASHASGURL15_!...i feel much better now :) thanks :)...so far ur my fav, and only, reviewer...lol 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:glances around: hehe...:falls out of chair: no one saw that :sweat drop: okay...fine I don't own it...

Oh...and this is a slight remake from an earlier fic with the same name...so yea...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

**Where Am I?  
Chapter 5**

I woke from my dream with a feeling of uneasiness. There were voices outside and the smell of smoke. "Oh no," I said out loud when I realized what must be happening. I quickly got dressed and put my hair up so it wouldn't be in my face. Then I ran downstairs looking for Inuyasha. I saw him coming through the front door looking for her because everyone was gathered around the back door with torches.

"He's here," he whispered, pointing out a man.

"Who?" I asked confused.

"The man in front of the store. I think he was the one that pushed you into the river that day. And I'm sure he is the one that started this whole thing. He doesn't like you, Kagome. Do you know why?"

I thought for a minute before saying no. I had no idea why the man didn't like me, or why he would try to kill me. Although he looked familiar I didn't know where I knew him. Then the man turned his face, and in the torchlight I suddenly realized why he looked so familiar.

He was the man that killed my parents. I was sure of it. I suddenly remembered that night with full force.

* * *

_It was dark outside and I was scared. I was only 6 years old, and the storm terrified me. I walked out of me room into the hallway. Since I was on the second floor I could see most of the first floor. There was a knocking at the door. No one answered at first, and then my father rushed out. I called to him, but he didn't seem to hear. My mother ran out a few seconds behind my father._

_"Kagome dear, go into your room and go back to bed," my mother said while running down the stairs. I was too afraid to move, and so I stayed by the railing_

_My parents opened the front door cautiously. There were many men outside, but I couldn't see them. One of the men forced his way into the house. He drew a gun, whispered something into my father's ear and then shot my mother. I almost screamed, but I was paralyzed with fear. Then my father was shot._

_This time I made a little whimpering sound. The man seemed to hear it, and he looked in my direction. I crouched down to the floor and the man missed me. "Now she cannot possibly fulfill her destiny!" he said, laughing, to the men behind him.

* * *

_

"Kagome, Kagome wake up, Kagome," Inuyasha was saying over and over.

"I'm awake Inuyasha, I'm fine. Actually, I just figured out why I know the man's face. He was the one who killed my parents," I said glaring at the man. Just then two men dragged Kaede out the back door.

"She's the one! The witch! Let's burn her!" the group of about 20 people chanted. It continued to grow louder each time it was said. We knew that there was no way this was true. Kaede wasn't a witch. Someone just didn't like her very much. After thinking about it I came to the conclusion that the man in the coat and Kikyo must have something to do with it.

Just then Kikyo walked in front of Kaede. She told them an elaborate story about how Kaede killed her pet dog. Inuyasha, knowing the truth, almost ran into the crowd to deny this ridiculous charge against Kaede.

"Inuyasha stay here, we can't help her if we're tied up, too," I said as I grabbed his arm. Inuyasha soon came up with a plan, and having no other options we put it into action.

I went to the right of the group, and Inuyasha to the left. Inuyasha grabbed a handful of pebbles and threw one at Kikyo's head. One struck her on her right temple and she crumpled to the ground, unconscious. The crowd gasped and started looking around.

I saw my opening and ran into the house using the front door. I then crept through the first floor until I reached the back door. I saw that Kaede was right outside the door.

I know I can grab Kaede. She doesn't weigh much and I can probably grab her and lock us in her bedroom on the second floor. Then we can get down using a rope or something. I know there's something in that room. I thought as I slowly walked to the back door. I grabbed Kaede and ran up to the bedroom and locked the door.

"Kaede? Come on wake up!" I said as I lightly shook the older woman. She woke up with a start and saw that I was the one shaking her.

"MMMMMMFFF" she said as she shook her head.

"Oh, sorry," I said as I laughed nervously. I undid the gag and then the rope around her wrists.

"Do you think that's long enough to get us out of this room?" Kaede said, indicating the rope that had been tied around her.

"Maybe. Inuyasha should be coming to this window soon. Then we'll see. If not, we'll have to use the sheets or something," I explained, as I looked around for an alternative to the rope. I caught sight of a painting that I had never known the existence of. It was a painting of Kaede's niece Janette. The girl looked very familiar, but I couldn't place her until I glanced in the mirror. I gasped, the girl looked just like me! Suddenly there was a tapping on the window and I smiled. "There's Inuyasha," I said as I opened the window.

Inuyasha motioned for me to throw something down and I tied the rope to part of the bedstead and let it out the window. It was just a foot or two short, but I figured Inuyasha could catch Kaede and I could jump.

I then tied the rope around Kaede's waist and lowered her down to the ground. Inuyasha caught her and untied the knot. I then climbed out of the window and down the rope. When I reached the ground I ran to Inuyasha and Kaede, who had gone behind a boulder so they couldn't be seen from the house.

"Where are we gonna go?" I asked.

"I think you should go home, children," Kaede said, with a cough that wracked her body.

"NO! I'm not leaving you, Kaede," Inuyasha said. "You were fine yesterday."

"Kaede, what happened? Why are you so sick?"

"I've always been this sick, I've just hidden it better. You have to go. Go to Katchki, or something. I'll find you when I get better. I'll only slow you down more. You must find a way to stop the development of the land. Stop Naraku."

Inuyasha started to protest when I grabbed his arm. I looked at him and whispered that Kaede needed to be alone right now. Inuyasha nodded and started to walk away.

"Goodbye, Kaede. We'll go to Katchki, okay? Come find us when you get better."

"I will, child, but if I don't come in two years then I probably didn't make it. Let Inuyasha know, and tell him I love him. I'll miss you guys. You were like children to me," Kaede said with tears in her eyes. I gave Kaede one more hug and then walked away with Inuyasha.

* * *

The next day we were on the road towards Katchki when I turned back. I saw a large plume of smoke in the sky and knew it was from Kaede's house. I turned towards Inuyasha with tears in my eyes. Inuyasha saw this and grabbed me in a hug.

"I can't believe they would do this," I said as I cried into his shirt. Inuyasha stroked my black hair and murmured soothing things to me. Eventually I looked up and dried my tears. "Thanks Inuyasha."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

THANK YOU _INUYASHASGURL15_!...:) thanks :)...so far ur my fav, and only, reviewer...lol 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: okay...if I owned this...I don't think I would be writing fan fiction...it would just be fiction...right?

Oh...and this is a slight remake from an earlier fic with the same name...so yea...  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

**Where Am I?  
Chapter 6**

A few weeks later Inuyasha and I reached the outskirts of Katchki. It was a bustling town full of many interesting people. We decided to rent an apartment and Inuyasha would find work while I cleaned house and such. At first I was against this idea, but Inuyasha finally convinced me that in this time women didn't work if they had a man to provide for them.

"So you're gonna provide for me?" I asked playfully.

"If you'll let me," Inuyasha said with downcast eyes. "I'm only a year older than you and all, but I promise I'll take care of you." Inuyasha heard a gasp and looked up. He saw my shining eyes a few seconds before I gave him a gigantic hug.

"Of course I'll let you," I said as I hugged him. I let go and looked up at Inuyasha. He smiled and offered me his arm. We walked into the town together, and easily found a place to stay. The landlord was very nice and understanding. He had a job opening at the hotel he also managed and allowed Inuyasha to work, taking the cost of our room out of his paycheck. In this way we had a place to stay, and Inuyasha had a steady job.

Everyday we looked for Kaede as well as attempt put a stop to Onigumo Naraku's plans. I had recognized the name when Kaede had said it and immediately connected it with the man from my memory. When Inuyasha was at work I would gather as much information I could about Naraku's whereabouts, and every night we would compare notes.

* * *

One day Naraku came to the hotel looking for a room. I knew that he would remember me, but I decided that I had to try and confront him and try and figure out what he was doing here. I took out an old dress, one that I had never worn but had gotten for an occasion such as this, and put it on. I pulled my hair into a tight bun and put on some glasses that someone had left at the hotel and hadn't come back for. 

I glanced in the mirror that we had just bought and nodded my head, satisfied that Naraku wouldn't recognize me. I walked down the stairs and pulled a shawl over my head, hiding my face, and helping my disguise. I walked across the street and into the hotel. Naraku was standing at the counter, waiting for someone to assist him. I went into the back room and walked up to Inuyasha.

"Hey, Inuyasha?" I whispered as I tapped his back.

"Wha-? Who are you?" he asked, surprised that someone had snuck up on him.

"It's me, Kagome. I'm glad my disguise worked, but I need to warn you. Naraku is out there. Let me assist him, I know how."

"Uh, sure. Sounds like a good idea. Mr. Jardgenson is sleeping still, so he won't have to know. I can hardly recognize you, so I doubt he will. Go ahead, but don't forget, give him a good room, even if you don't like him."

"I know, I will," I said. I gave him a small kiss, and blushed as I looked away.

"Old women don't blush Kagome," Inuyasha said with a smile as he took my face in his hands and gave me another small kiss. "Go on, don't keep a customer waiting." I smiled at this and walked back out, behind the counter. I had composed myself, and I was ready to play the old woman.

"Hello sir, I am sorry for the wait. How may I assist you?" I asked in a crackly voice.

"Well, I would like a room for a few weeks."

"I'll need your name, and we charge by the week; you pay at the end of every week."

"Naraku, Onigumo Naraku. How much is a room? I was told you had the best rates in this town."

"Yes, we do. It is 10 dollars a week, and breakfast is provided free of charge in that room over there."

"Hm...that sounds like a good deal. Show me to my room if you don't mind."

"Of course not, this way sir. Do you need help with your bags?"

"No, I only have this one," he said, indicating the small duffle by his leg.

"Follow me then," I said as I pulled out a ring of keys. I led him to one of the better rooms in the hotel and opened the door for him. "If you don't mind me asking, sir, what brought you to Katchki?"

"Oh, well I am trying to get people to join my cause," he said after checking the halls for any listeners. "You won't tell anyone will you? I feel that I need to confide in someone, and I can tell you are good at keeping secrets."

If only you knew what secrets I thought to myself as I smiled pleasantly, trying not to squint as I looked through my glasses.

"Well, I'm trying to get a committee together to cultivate the land. You know, try and get the most out of it. Are you from around here?"

"No, as a matter of fact I just moved here a few months ago. My husband died last year, and I felt that I couldn't stay in Ryoka without him."

"Oh, I'm sorry for your loss Ms. ?"

"Watanashi."

"Ms. Watanashi. Were you very close?"

"Yes, we started out hating each other, but you know how quickly hate blossoms into love. He would have loved your idea of cultivation, but, alas, he is gone."

"Are going to be staying here long?"

"No, I am just passing through. I take odd jobs, cleaning house or running small hotels, in each town I come through so I can save up some money. I want to be able to find a small town, much smaller than this one, and settle down."

"That's too bad. When are you leaving?"

"Soon, probably tomorrow or the next day."

"I suppose I will have to say good bye to you now, I probably won't see you after this."

"This is true. I hope your committee goes well," I said as I turned to leave. I gave a small gasp as I felt hands around my neck.

"If you tell anyone that I am here I will break your neck like so much straw," he hissed into my ear, giving a slight squeeze to accentuate his reInuyasha. I nodded my head slightly and almost ran out of his room. At the bottom of the stairs I crashed into Inuyasha.

"Kagome? What's wrong?" he asked, concern in his voice.

"H-he threatened me. Oh, Inuyasha," I said as I flung my arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder. He picked me up and took me to the back room, where no one could see us and wonder what I was doing on the floor with the desk clerk of the hotel.

"Shh, it's okay Kagome. He doesn't know who you are." I nodded my head, drying my tears.

"I'll go back to our apartment and wait for you okay? Don't come home to late," I said with a small sniff.

"Alright. We'll talk some more then," he said as he kissed my forehead. I smiled and pulled the shawl over my head once more. I peeked around the doorjamb and gave a sigh of relief that Naraku hadn't followed me downstairs. I quickly walked back to my home and locked the door. I changed back into my normal clothes and slumped against the wall.

* * *

The next day Inuyasha and I decided that we would have to do something drastic in order to get rid of him. 

"He won't just go away. The only way to make him be quiet for good is to kill him, send him back to the future, or make him forget his memories. The last two aren't guaranteed to be permanent, but the first one has some consequences," Inuyasha said.

"I know, but I also believe it's the only possible way," I said softly, as I looked at the floor.

* * *

Later that night I saw Naraku leave his hotel room and start off towards the local pub where most men spent their paychecks. I tugged at Inuyasha's sleeve and he slipped out of the house, treading softly. If I hadn't known he was there I would have thought he was a shadow. A few minutes later I also went out of the house. We met outside the pub, a few minutes before Naraku arrived. We walked hand-in-hand towards him, our faces grim. 

"Naraku, we know what you are planning," Inuyasha said gruffly.

"What? Who are – oh, the _children_ from that despicable little village on that mountain. What do you want?"

"For you to stop. This place is beautiful, why would you want to ruin it?" I said.

"Because that's how it is. You can't change the past, it's already happened."

"Not for me it hasn't," Inuyasha said loudly as he lunged at Naraku. Inuyasha brought his arm up and I saw a dark shape in his hands before he brought it crashing down on Naraku's head. There was a dull 'thunk' and a small cry of pain. I think it was from Naraku, but I can't be completely sure. Inuyasha brought his arm down several times before I grabbed his arm.

"Inuyasha, stop. He's gone." There was a 'clunk' as a wooden stave hit the ground. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around me and sobbed into my shoulder.

"I killed him Kagome. I did something horrible."

"You had no choice. Come on, we need to get rid of his body and all the evidence," I said gently. I rubbed Inuyasha's back and he quieted down and nodded his head. He let go of me and dragged the body to a sinkhole not far off. I grabbed the wooden stave and scuffed the tracks with a branch as best as I could. We weighted the body with some rocks and rope and dropped him into the hole along with the staff.

"Come on, it's over now," Inuyasha said as he took my hand. "We can be properly married now." I smiled and took his hand as we walked back to our home. I made a quick dinner and we went into our separate rooms and fell asleep as soon as our heads hit our pillows.

* * *

When the two years passed we put a flower in our window. Every week in remembrance of Kaede we would put a fresh water lily in the vase. We always remembered her sacrifice, and I knew we would tell this story to our children, and our children would tell it to their children, and so on. 

"Come on Kagome, you shouldn't be standing up for so long," Inuyasha said as he came up behind me.

"I'm coming Inuyasha," I said as I rubbed my hand over my enlarged belly. We would start the tradition with this child I thought as I turned towards my husband.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

yay :) the end of this fic :) Be happy guys...u got the better ending than my teacher did...he hated the original ending...it was like two paragraphs...i decided to be nice and write a longer one...with a better ending...:) so...:tear: it ends here... 


End file.
